warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Assault
__TOC__ Introduction Rogue Assault was the 1st & 4th Special Event to be presented in War Commander '. Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly more difficult waves of battle against one or more 'Rogue Factions. With the successful completion of each wave in the allotted time the Player is awarded with special Event Experience Points (eXP) which they may in turn use to unlock Special Event Prizes in the Event Shop. The Event Format for each Special Event may vary, see below for more information. Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *'Defense Waves' **'Successful Defense '- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a Defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock']] expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave where they can not successfully Defend the Command Center, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. *#The Player successfully completes all designated waves Unlocking the Event Prizes. Additional Information *Rogue Assault was repeated as the 4th Special Event. There were no changed made to the event except it ran two days longer than the original. *The second Rogue Assault ( 4th Special Event ) was only available to Players who did not already have the Gatling Truck. *Rogue Assault was a Defensive Event. *After successfully completing the 25 Defense Waves the Player was given the option to attempt an additional 5 Defensive Waves to receive a Special Edition Paint Job for their Gatling Trucks. Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Prize Firsts :' **''First Special Event Prize '' - Gatling Truck **''First Vehicle Special Event Prize'' - Gatling Truck **''First Wave Checkpoint Prize'' - Gatling Truck *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Special Event '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) **''First Defensive Class Special Event '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) **''First Special Event Rogue Faction Antagonist '' - Mortal Force *'Special Event Records :' **''The only Special Event not to introduce a New Prize '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #4 ) **''The only Special Event to have Restricted Participation '' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #4 ) **''The Shortest Special Event Duration'' - 3 Days - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 ) **''The only Special Event to be Rerun'' - Rogue Assault ( Special Event #1 & #4 ) External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s 'Facebook : Event Page - (Official) - Rogue Assault 1st Run. *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Event Page - (Official) - Rogue Assault 2nd Run. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/18/12 ) : War Commander: Rogue Assault - (Official) - Rogue Assault 1st Run Forum Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 06/27/12 ) : Attention Commanders -- Rogue Assault Returns! - (Official) - Rogue Assault 2nd Run Forum Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 06/27/12 ) : Attention Commanders -- Rogue Assault Tomorrow! - (Official) Quotes Gallery ( Special Event #1 ) ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.'' RogueAssult-EventBox-2.png|Event Box New Vehicle Progress RogueAssult-EventBox-1.png|Event Box Special Edition Progress RogueAssult-Wave-Defeated-Message.png|Wave Completion Message RogueAssult-GatlingTruck-UnlockMessage.png|Galtling Truck Unlock Message GatlingTruck-FB-UnlockMessage-RogueAssult-1.png|Gatling Truck Facebook Unlock Message RogueAssult-GatlingTruck-InWarFactory.png|Galting Truck In Old War Factory 396734_171291946308983_1707408842_n.jpg|1 day away from event Gallery ( Special Event #4 ) ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' Rogue assault (repeat version).jpg|Event Message Pre Event RogueAssult(2)-EventStart-Message.png|Event Message Start RogueAssult(2)-EventBox-Start.png|Event Box New Vehicle Progress RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-1.png|Event Progress Message Wave 1 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-5.png|Event Progress Message Wave 5 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-10.png|Event Progress Message Wave 10 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-15.png|Event Progress Message Wave 15 Complete RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-InfoGather-Wave-20.png|Event Progress Message Wave 20 Complete RogueAssult(2)-EventBox-BonusStart.png|Event Box Special Edition Progress RogueAssult(2)-GatlingTruck-Special-UnlockMessage.png|Gatling Truck Special Edition Unlock Message RogueAssult(2)-Event-End-Message.png|Event Message End 380863_170045583100286_1343145843_n.jpg|Event Art RogueAssult(2)-DavidScott-ForumResponse.jpg|Nice Forum Response by David Scott Video Navigation Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Defensive Category:Mortal Force - Antagonist Category:A to Z